concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Van Morrison Concerts 1960s
1966 April 26, 1966 Les Cousins, London, ENG 1967 March ?, 1967 Queen's University, Belfast, NI March 9, 1967 BuitenSocieteit, Deventer, NED (Backed by The Blizzards) March 10, 1967 De Groote Weiver, Krommenie, NED (Backed by The Blizzards) March 10, 1967 Spinoza Lyceum, Amstelveen, NED (Backed by The Blizzards) March 10, 1967 Zoo, Wassenaar, NED (Dutch TV performing "Mystic Eyes", Backed by The Blizzards) March 11, 1967 De Kei, Almelo, NED (Backed by The Blizzards) March 11, 1967 Eurobeurs, Apeldoorn, NED (Backed by The Blizzards, supporting Golden Earring) March 11, 1967 Mod A Go Go, Arnhem, NED (Backed by The Blizzards) March 11, 1967 Casino 67, Nijmegen, NED (Backed by The Blizzards) March 11, 1967 Smurf, Bussum, NED (cancelled. Van arrived in Bussum but did not perform because of the late arrival and the club owner was pissed about Van being backed by the Blizzards, and not THEM. He refused to pay and the concert was cancelled) August ?, 1967 Convention Hall, Cleveland, OH August 29-September 4, 1967 Bitter End, New York City, NY September 11-18, 1967 The Scene, New York City, NY (2 shows each night) September 30, 1967 Earl Warren Showgrounds, Santa Barbara, CA (supporting Quicksilver Messenger Service, Blue Cheer & Clear Light) October 7, 1967 Hullabaloo Club, Hollywood, CA (supported by The Yellow Payges) October 13-14, 1967 The Family Dog, Denver, CO October 17, 1967 Crystal Ballroom, Portland, OR October 20-22, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (Supported by Daily Flash & Hair) October 25, 1967 Coliseum, Concord, CA (supported by Liquid Blues Band & Early Mornin' Rain) November 11, 1967 ABC TV Studios, Los Angeles, CA (US TV "American Bandstand" performing "Brown Eyed Girl" & Ro Ro Rosey) ??/??/67 Loser's South, San Jose, CA ??? 1968 April 16, 1968 Electric Circus, Cambridge, MA (billed as “Van Morrison Controversy”) April 20, 1968 Boston Common, Boston, MA ("Spring Sing", billed as “Van Morrison Controversy”) May 23, 1968 The Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA (guests with The Hallucinations on one song) May 29, 1968 US TV "Mixed Bag" airs with a pre-taped appearance Late Spring 1968 Wayland High School Auditorium, Wayland, MA May ?, 1968 Psychedelic Supermarket, Boston, MA May 30-June 1, 1968 The Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA (billed as “Van Morrison Controversy”, supported by Ill Wind) June ?, 1968 Rainbow Ballroom and Rollerdrome, Hyannis, MA June/July ?, 1968 Hampton Beach Casino, Hampton, NH June/July ?, 1968 Comic Strip, Worcester, MA July ?, 1968 First Baptist Church, Hyannis, MA July ?, 1968 Rocky Point Amusement Park, Warwick, RI August 4, 1968 Carousel Theater, Framingham, MA (supporting The Association) August 9-10, 1968 The Catacombs Boston MA (billed as "Van Morrison Controversy”) August 18, 1968 Boston Common, Boston, MA August ?, 1968 The Catacombs Boston, MA (3 nights in Late August billed as “Van Morrison Controversy”) September 27-October 5, 1968 Cafe Au Go Go, New York City, NY November 21-24, 1968 The Scene, New York City, NY (2 shows each night, with Steve Bearon & Hal Waters) December 27-29, 1968 Something Different, Southfield, MI 1969 January 22-24 & 26, 1969 The Scene, New York City, NY (2 shows each night, supported by Holy Modal Rounders & Hal Waters) January 31-February 2, 1969 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (Supported by Black Pearl, Saloom Sinclair & Mother Bear) February 5-9, 1969 Whisky-A-Go-Go, West Hollywood, CA (supported by The Flying Burrito Brothers) February 21-23, 1969 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supporting Paul Butterfield Blues Band) March 14-15, 1969 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (supporting Jeff Beck Group & Sweetwater) May 1-3, 1969 The Ark, Boston, MA May 9-10, 1969 Felt Forum, New York City, NY (supporting 1910 Fruitgum Company, with Euphoria) July 20, 1969 Festival Field, Newport, RI (Newport Folk Festival) August 1, 1969 Catacombs, Boston, MA August 2, 1969 Barrett Hill Rd, Mason, NH (Hilltop Pop Festival, A Benefit for the Mason Volunteer Fire Dept) August 3, 1969 Gaslight, Boston, MA August 20-24, 1969 Gaslight Cafe, New York City, NY (supported by Cam Bruce & Charles John Quatro) August 22, 1969 Pan Copeland's Field, Saugerties, NY (Woodstock Saugerties Sound Festval) August 29-31, 1969 Cafe Au Go Go, New York City, NY (supported by Holy Modal Rounders & Tom Brimm) September 15-18, 1969 Ungano's, New York City, NY September 28, 1969 Mad Hatter, Leicester, MA October 21-26, 1969 Le Hibou, Ottawa, ON October 31, 1969 Boston Academy Of Music, Boston, MA (2 shows) ??/??/69 Queens College, Flushing, NY